1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot remote monitoring system which monitors one or more robots which are located at distant locations.
2. Description of the Related Art
A remote monitoring and maintenance system that transmits detected information from monitored objects to a monitoring center and has the monitoring center process the information detected from the monitored objects and transmit the results to a mobile terminal has been utilized since the past. Such a remote monitoring and maintenance system has been rapidly spreading along with the increase in smartphones. In the field of industrial robots as well, monitoring systems which transmit monitoring information from robots to a monitoring center and display the statuses of the robots at the monitoring center side are being used.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-26184A discloses to send fault information of a monitored object through a monitoring center to a mobile terminal and display the received information at the mobile terminal. Further, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-039910A discloses a method of transmitting sensor information and robot information in a teaching operation or working operation of a robot with sensors over at least one of the Internet and an intranet in real time.
However, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-26184A has the problem that there is no function of displaying the information of all of the monitored objects all together and that confirmation took time. Further, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-039910A had the problem that when monitoring a large number of robots, the communication time became longer or the mobile terminal easily became ran out of capacity.
The present invention was made in consideration of such a situation and has as its object the provision of a robot remote monitoring system which can easily monitor the operating states of a large number of robots located at a distant location and being monitored.